


Cold nights and warm hearts

by fflorie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie
Summary: Atsumu surprises Sakusa in a cold night.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 97





	Cold nights and warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!!

"Atsumu, I'm home."

"Oh! Welcome, Omi-omi! How was your day?"

Atsumu asked while helping Sakusa to take off his coat. It was snowing outside.

"It was boring today, all I wanted to do was leave... I missed you." Sakusa said and kissed Atsumu softly on the lips.

"Aww, Omi-kun missed me!" Atsumu smiled and hugged Sakusa, who just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up."

"Go take a shower, I'm gonna set the table and we can have dinner and talk about your day, okay?"

"Sure."

Sakusa left to the bathroom and Atsumu suddenly felt nervous. He was really gonna do it. They've been together for more than five years and Atsumu couldn't hold it anymore, he just wanted to be with Sakusa forever.

He grabbed the small box that was hidden in the living room and stared at the ring inside of it. His lips curved into a soft smile. Jesus, he really loved Sakusa. He set the table and waited for Kiyoomi. Atsumu prepared his favorite food that day (with Osamu's help, of course).

Sakusa got out of the bathroom a few minutes later, he smiled a little bit when he saw his favorite food on the table. They sat down and Sakusa talked about his day and so did Atsumu, all the small things that happened. Everything felt so natural to them, it was really good.

"Sakusa..."

"Atsumu, is everything okay? You didn't use pet names..." Sakusa asked, brows furrowed.

"I just have to tell you something... or ask, I don't know what fits better but I really need to do this and if I don't do it right now, I don't think I'll have the courage again."

"I love you, really. You are my best friend and the love of my life. You make me happy and it feels like I'm flying when I'm with you. I love you so much, we've been together for more than five years and I think I have to ask so, please, Sakusa Kiyoomi, will you marry me?"

Tears.

Sakusa was crying. And he was smiling. And crying more.

"Atsumu..."

"Omi-kun, are you crying? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this, oh my god why am I so dumb I'm sorry."

Sakusa hugged Atsumu really hard and looked into his eyes, smiling.

"It's all I ever wanted."

Atsumu smiled a totally large smile and put the ring on Sakusa's finger. Sakusa held Atsumu's face and they shared a passionate kiss.

"So... you like the pet names, huh?"

"Shut up."

And they kissed again. It was cold outside, but inside, their hearts burned from love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
